


Los finales dan paso a nuevos comienzos

by larrysperm



Series: Pedacitos de otros lados. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Humor, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Top Louis, algo como sexo publico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry deja a su novio porque su pene es demasiado pequeño para su gusto. Después de eso se siente mal y entra en una breve depresión, hasta que, aparece Louis, con su gran y grueso pene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los finales dan paso a nuevos comienzos

Harry pasó estos últimos días en su cama, echado, comiendo y viendo en televisión series y películas, sólo habían sido cinco días pero a él le pareció muchísimos más. Había pedido días libres en el trabajo, con la excusa de que estaba enfermo, no le costó mucho fingirlo, porque parecía un poco enfermo hablando, lloró mucho antes de realizar la llamada, así que su voz se escuchaba mucho más ronca y rota. Sus horas de trabajo a veces no eran fijas, así que también por ello fácilmente aceptaron, dejándole un poco de trabajo para que haga desde casa. Gracias a ello, no se había movido de su casa, sus compras se la había hecho Niall, un día que pasó por allí, se vio preocupado, realmente preocupado cuando lo vio, hasta que le contó lo que sucedió, entonces comenzó a reírse y decirle lo idiota que era por no haber ido con Louis, en vez de seguir a Felix, porque el tamaño era todo lo que importa, le había dicho. Harry había rodado los ojos y lo había echado de su casa, aunque después se pusó a pensar en Louis y todo por Niall, antes casi ni lo había recordado, distrayéndose con otras cosas y pensando en lo imbécil que había sido con Felix.

Antes, cuando iba de chico en chico, era por ello. Odiaba las separaciones, si terminaban con él le hacía sentir menos de lo que era, afectaba bastante su ego y le dejaba con la duda, de que había hecho mal, en que se había equivocado. Y cuando él era quien terminaba la relación se sentía mal, se sentía culpable por hacer sentir mal o bajar la autoestima de quien había sido su pareja. Aunque con Felix no fue ninguna de las dos, Felix no terminó con Harry, ni él con Felix, pasó algo peor, Harry humilló a Felix. Harry no habría sabido qué hacer en su lugar, quizás se hubiera quedado quieto allí, convenciendose mentalmente que su pene no era chico, o por lo menos, eso pensaba, quizás le pegaba. Lo que sí sabía, era que es un idiota.

Se sentía mal, triste y culpable. Había sido un imbécil con Felix diciendole eso, pero no había podido evitarlo, ese día estaba cansado y de mal humor, le había ido mal en el trabajo, lo de decirle que su pene era chico se le había salido de la boca sin haber tenido tiempo de procesarlo. Lo había seguido después, pidiendo disculpas, todo el camino que Felix hizo desde el consultorio hasta su auto. Le repitió varias veces también que quería que fuesen amigos y Felix le contestó de mala forma que él podía ser amigo de su pene chico si quisiera pero no de él. Aunque Harry casi se ríe a carcajadas de ello, lo odio, porque él quería conservar su relación, como una amistad.

Ha estado pensando todos estos días en qué hacer, en qué hacer con Felix, con Louis, o con su vida directamente, hasta dejó de trabajar, podrían llegar a despedirlo sin sigue sin asistir al trabajo, todo por un ex novio con pene pequeño, él ya no puede seguir así; la mayor parte del tiempo, de esos días sin hacer nada, estuvo tratando de distraerse, mirando televisión, revisando sus redes sociales o con sus juguetes, pero esa tarde en especial pensó en sus opciones. No puede arreglar las cosas con Felix, o por lo menos no por ahora, él lo bloqueó de Facebook, Whatsapp, todas sus redes sociales, hasta restringuió sus llamadas, no hay forma de que se comunique para arreglar un encuentro, tampoco quiere ir a su casa, así que su relación con Felix quedará así por un tiempo. Podría hablar con Louis, de todo lo que ha hecho mal es lo único que se puede resolver, definitivamente tiene que hablar con Louis. Él lo hará, no ahora, porque hay una maratón de capítulos de Friends y sus amigos por el grupo de Whatsapp están pasando vídeos pornos que eran en verdad buenos, de los cinco días que él estuvo echado en su cama, ese fue el mejor.

Así que pasó la noche así, acostado en su cama, con su teléfono en mano, una caja de pizza abierta, recién traída por el delivery y el televisor reproduciendo Friends, total, Louis podía esperar hasta mañana.

 

...

En la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó nervioso, todavía no había pensado que decirle a Louis, pero eso era algo que podía hacer mientras se bañaba o se iba yendo hasta su consultorio. Él sabe que está ahí a esta hora de la mañana porque cuando se hablaba con él por mensaje le decía, con el pasar de los días, se aprendió un poco de sus horarios, a veces cambiaba, pero generalmente en la mañana estaba con un paciente.

Se levantó de la cama con total pereza, había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en cama, levantándose para pocas cosas, ya casi se estaba haciendo parte del colchón. Eran las ocho de las mañana, seguro sería extraño que él se apareciera sin avisar tan temprano, entonces se puso a terminar las cosas que habían mandado desde su trabajo, había hecho un poco por las tardes pero le faltaba terminar y hablar con el diseñador gráfico de la empresa, para que preparen futuros proyectos. Harry se concentró en eso un tiempo, tomaba café mientras escribía en su notebook y comió sobras de la pizza de anoche cuando lo terminó, estaba sentado en el sofá de su living, sus piernas cruzadas como indio y su computadora portátil encima de éstas.

Terminó lo que le habían mandado a las nueve y media pasadas, se levantó del sofá, apagando la computadora antes, y fue hasta el baño, se dio una ducha rápida y salió del baño con una toalla en su cintura, se vistió en su habitación. Hacía calor, por lo que se puso una camisa con dibujos de tazas humeantes de seda, unos jeans ajustados negros y unas botas marrones, las cuales combinaban con el color de las tazas de la camisa. Se dejó la camisa con los primeros botones desprendidos, dejando al descubierto sus clavículas y casi sus pezones.

Tomó sus llaves, su teléfono y su billetera, los guardó en sus bolsillo, luego salió de su departamento, paró un taxi fuera de su edificio y subió en éste. Estaba tan nervioso que sus piernas temblaban, seguía sin saber que decir pero eso no importaba, él era capaz de entrar y solo pedir por sexo, suele ser así, atrevido, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Después de indicarle la dirección al taxista, Harry sacó su celular de su bolsillo y todo el camino se la paso mandando mensajes, revisando su instagram o solo viendo algunos tweets. Le contó a Amy y Niall lo que estaba a punto de hacer, recibió apoyo desde ambos, pero también bromas, aunque Harry ya se esperaba eso, así que solo rió y rodó los ojos con las bromas, totalmente acostumbrado.

El chófer frenó justo en frente de la clínica donde Louis trabajaba, Harry le pagó y bajo del auto, entró y sin esperar a ser avisado por su secretaria, o siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, se hizo lugar dentro del consultorio de Louis. No solo se hizo lugar en él, sino que entró golpeando las puertas, queriendo llamar la completa atención del castaño.

Entró, exclamando alto y fuerte un "¡Louis!", mientras que con sus manos rompía su camisa, haciendo que los botones salgan volando para cualquier lugar de la habitación. Ni siquiera había pensado, pero fue un impulso y tal vez, algo que había imaginado la noche anterior, pero por supuesto, no esperó que dentro de la habitación esté un paciente con Louis, sentado donde solía sentarse él, cuando iba a sesiones privadas. El hombre lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos, con rastros de diversión, curiosidad en sus ojos. En cambio, Louis lo miraba con pura diversión casi como si se estuviera riendo mentalmente de él, sus cejas levantada, una sonrisa amplia y burlona en sus labios, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Harry casi le pide a quien sea que lo haga desaparecer. No podía creer que había sido tan estúpido como para pensar que Louis iba a estar solo, esperando por él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, junto los lados de su camisa, tratando, de alguna forma, de cerrarla, y luego se marchó hacía la sala de espera, caminando cabizbajo, totalmente avergonzado, aunque también un poco divertido. Tenía que admitir que lo hizo fue motivo para reírse.

Esperó sentado en un sillón de la sala de espera, sosteniendo su camisa para no dejar su pecho al descubierto, estuvo allí cerca de media hora, con miradas burlonas y divertidas que le dedicaba la secretaria de vez en cuando, mientras hacía su trabajo. Harry no podía esperar otra reacción suya, después de lo que había hecho, buscó distracción con su teléfono y la consiguió.

Se sintió aliviado cuando el paciente que lo había visto hacer el ridículo salió, Louis también lo hizo, seguramente para buscarlo, al encontrarlo con la mirada soltó una carcajada y esperó a que el rizado se levante. Harry lo hizo, después de soltar un largo suspiro. Caminó hasta Louis, entró al consultorio y luego de que ambos estuvieran dentro, Harry cerró la puerta, trabandola, solo para asegurarse que la secretaría no entré luego.

—¿Me puedes explicar que quisiste hacer hace un rato? —Preguntó burlón Louis, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Harry se sonrojo, mientras que a la vez se acercaba al castaño. Sabía a qué venía, pero no sabia como mierda hablarlo con Louis. Su cuerpo solo estaba reaccionando por impulso, extraña a Louis, no lo había visto por una semana pero se sintió más.

Lo abrazó, pasando sus manos por encima de la cintura del castaño, éste le correspondió, sus brazos en la cintura de Harry, envolviéndolo, sonriendo contra su pecho, por la diferencia de estatura era a donde llegaba a estar su rostro. Harry cambió eso, doblándose e inclinando su cabeza hacía abajo, la metió en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello de Louis.

—Perdón. —Susurró Harry contra su cuello, estaba haciendo un puchero, creyendo que Louis no lo notaba, pero él lo hizo, porque lo que sobresalía de su labio humedecía la sensible piel de su cuello.

—No tienes por qué pedir perdón, Harry. —Le murmuró en respuesta Louis, subiendo y bajando su mano por su espalda, lentamente, en una sutil caricia. —Entiendo que no me hayas hablado en estos días. —Su voz era calmada y baja, Harry asintió levemente.— ¿Le pediste perdón a Felix para quedar bien con él? —Preguntó y el rizado negó con la cabeza, Louis sintió todos sus rizos acariciar su rostro, sonrió.

Harry comenzó a besar el cuello de Louis, sus labios húmedos y suaves crearon escalofríos en el castaño, soltó un gemido y Harry sonrió, mordiendo levemente después. Había extrañado eso, no había tenido contacto con Louis desde hace mucho, ellos se habían visto luego de la cena en la casa de Louis, pero apenas se habían dado algún que otro beso, Felix siempre estaba en medio.

Irguió la cabeza y besó a Louis, moviendo sus labios sobre los del castaño de forma desesperada y demandante, pero a una velocidad lenta, disfrutando cada roce de sus labios. Louis rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del más alto con más firmeza, sus manos apoyada en su espalda baja, presionando levemente sus dedos, bajó sus manos a su trasero y tomó cada nalga con sus manos. Harry gimió en sus labios y llevó sus manos a su cuello.

—Te extrañé. —Susurró Louis contra sus labios cuando se separaron, mordió el labio inferior ajeno y Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo a ti, amor. —Le contestó Harry, su voz un poco más ronca.

Tomó las mejillas del castaño y volvió a unir sus bocas, esta vez el beso fue más sexual, sus labios moviéndose con rapidez y pasión, desesperados y hambrientos. Louis gruñó y apretó su trasero, pegando sus cuerpos, sus erecciones frotándose por sobre la ropa. Harry gimió ronco contra sus labios y el castaño comenzó a caminar hacía delante, llevando al rizado hacía el sofá, los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados pero él sabía donde estaban sus muebles así que no tuvo complicaciones en ir hasta el sofá.

En cuanto la parte de atrás de las piernas de Harry dieron contra el sofá, Louis comenzó a inclinarse delante, recostando al rizado sobre éste. Harry lo hizo, cortando el beso y mostrandole una sonrisa de lado, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, sus ojos eran más negros que verdes. Louis disfrutó de la vista por unos segundos, pero luego se recostó encima de Harry, sus manos por sus costados acariciando la piel desnuda y suave, la camisa que había llevado ya estaba sin los botones. Sus labios pasearon por el cuello de Harry, acariciando la suave y sensible piel, con sus labios, dejando besos húmedos y calientes, el rizado soltaba gemidos roncos y gruesos, mientras que sus manos vagaban por la espalda del castaño, subiendo la remera blanca lisa que llevaba puesta.

Ellos se fueron desvistiendo así, lentamente, la boca de Louis en algún lugar del cuerpo de Harry, ya sea en su cuello, clavículas, abdomen y hombros, mientras que la del rizado se mantenía abierto, soltando gemidos y jadeos. El primero en quedar desnudo fue Harry, quien disfrutó de las lentas y suaves caricias hechas por los labios de Louis en su cuerpo, el más alto solo le había quitado la remera a Louis, así que cuando éste terminó de desnudar al rizado, se levantó, alejándose de Harry, quien gimió en protesta por ello, y se quitó el pantalón, bajando después su bóxer negro y tirando sus zapatos al suelo, desparramados, cerca de las botas de Harry.

En seguida, ya desnudo, Louis se acomodó entre las piernas de Harry, arrodillándose, pero rápidamente se separó y caminó hasta su escritorio, su miembro balanceándose erecto contra su estomago mientras lo hacía. Harry frunció el ceño, siguiéndolo con la mirada por la habitación.

—¿Qué...? —Comenzó a preguntar confundido, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por Louis

—Lubricante. —Contestó, cortante y rápido, evidentemente excitado, su tono de voz diferente. Harry rió, asintiendo para si mismo, ya que Louis seguía sin verlo.

No pasó mucho hasta que Louis volvió a arrodillarse entre medio de sus piernas, le sonrió y dejo el pequeño bote de lubricante sobre el abdomen de Harry, después de haberse colocado un poco de éste en los dedos. El castaño acarició con sus dedos húmedos el abdomen del rizado, luego sus muslos, hasta su entrada, disfrutando del estremecimiento de Harry por su tacto. Se rió cuando Harry se removió al sentir sus dedos rodear su entrada.

—Tan hermoso. —Susurró Louis, casi inconsciente, con su voz aguda ronca.

Harry le sonrió, abriendo más sus piernas, Louis dejó de rodear su entrada con su dedo y lo penetró, primero solo con uno pero al notar que el no estaba tan estrecho agregó otro, una ceja elevada en un cuestionamiento silencioso. Harry se sonrojó, mordiendo su labio inferior. Louis tenía su otra mano sobre su cintura y la presionó con más fuerza, mientras que sus dedos se movían en el interior de Harry, buscando su próstata.

—¿Estuviste jugando o...? —Hizo un silencio, su mano apretando con fuerza su cadera y su mandíbula apretándose, estaba evidentemente enojado, celoso. — ¿...Estuviste con otro? — Preguntó luego de un largo y profundo suspiro.

— Jugando. —Contestó simplemente, soltando un gemido al final.

Tiró su cabeza hacía atrás, sintiendo los dedos de Louis presionando con fuerza sobre su pálida piel, seguramente dejando marcas en ella. El castaño sonrió al escucharlo y quitó sus dedos de Harry, éste gimió en protesta, haciendo un puchero con sus labios luego, Louis rió y alcanzó el lubricante de su abdomen, colocó más de éste sobre su mano y lubricó su polla, tirando el pote de lubricante al suelo. 

Sin esperar mucho, penetró a Harry lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación, sus paredes sintiendo por completo el miembro de Louis, mientras soltaba un largo gemido. Rápidamente comenzó a moverse, embistiéndolo primero a una velocidad lenta, entrando profundamente, pero aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza a medida que los minutos pasaban.

Ambos eran un lío de de gemidos, jadeos y respiraciones, con mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados. Harry se masturbaba, su mano moviéndose sobre su polla a la misma velocidad que las embestida de Louis, de arriba hacía abajo, aunque posándose cada tanto en la punta y acariciando con su pulgar su glande. Louis disfrutaba de la vista, su labio inferior entre sus dientes, mientras que sus caderas se movían, embistiendo a Harry profunda y bruscamente. Se escuchaba con fuerza el sonido que hacían las bolas de Louis contra la piel del culo de Harry.

—Todo mío. —Susurró en un gemido Louis, acelerando sus embestidas, mientras que sus manos vagaban por el pecho del rizado, llegó hasta sus pezones con sus dedos y apretó uno, acariciándolo luego. Harry asintió con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo las caricias de Louis sobre sus pezones y gimiendo por estas, volvió a mover su mano sobre su pene, sus movimientos vacilantes y rápidos.

Ellos no tardaron mucho en correrse, Harry sobre su abdomen, salpicando el de Louis y él dentro suyo, a causa del apretón que le dio su culo a su pene, cuando se corrió tiró cabeza hacía atrás, gimiendo el nombre de Harry.

Luego, Louis se recostó sobre el pecho de Harry, todavía entre sus piernas, sus manos rodeando su cintura.

—No será solo sexo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó de repente Louis, inseguro, su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Harry lo miro, verdaderamente ofendido, aunque pensó en que podía haberle dado señales de que sea solo sexo, así que rápidamente negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—Claro que no, quiero que lo intentemos. —Le contesto, sonriendo ampliamente ahora. Tomó la mano del castaño, entrelazando sus dedos, y le dio un apretón, moviendo sus manos.

—Me alegra que sea así. —Le dijo Louis, no luciendo más inseguro, sino feliz. Una amplía sonrisa en sus labios. —Conmigo no tendrás problemas, tengo un gran pene. Bromeó divertido Louis, guiñándole un ojo y riendo luego.

Harry le dio un golpe en el hombro, por lo que Louis pensó que diría algo como "tonto, todavía me siento mal por ello" o algo por el estilo, pero en su lugar Harry también bromeó.

—Eso lo sé. —Guiñó de vuelta el rizado, metiendo su mano libre por entre sus cuerpos y tomando la polla media dura de Louis y dándole un apretón. 

Louis rió y luego de ello ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, disfrutando de pequeñas y suaves caricias que se daban entre sí, hasta que Harry comenzó a preguntarse en por qué Louis tenía lubricante en su consultorio. Frunció el ceño y el castaño se vio confundido por su expresión.

—¿Por qué tienes lubricante en tu escritorio? —Preguntó Harry, aliviando la confusión del rostro de Louis, quien rió.

—Porque siempre tuve la fantasía de follar a alguien contra mi escritorio. —Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y riendo bajo.—Tengo que estar preparado. 

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Harry, levantando una de sus cejas, en un gesto coqueto. —Yo podría cumplirla. — Le sonrió lascivamente, deslizando su mano por la polla del castaño, sintiéndola endurecerse bajo su toque.

Él iba a poder cumplirle esa y otras fantasías, porque no solo era algo de una vez, aunque eso signifiqué generar más de un trauma en los pacientes que esperaban por Louis en la sala de espera que estaba fuera de su consultorio, los cuales habían escuchado los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, además de su secretaria, claro.

**Author's Note:**

> esto es parte de una fic, la publiqué en wattpad y está terminada, acá les dejo el link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/34922123-a-short-penis-au-ls


End file.
